


I heard my name.

by LikeTheSuitBTW



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeTheSuitBTW/pseuds/LikeTheSuitBTW
Summary: No plot, just doctor and jack sex. The doc hears his name being called out and goes to find out what.





	

The Doctor awoke to the sound of his name being called out. He got out of bed, and followed the noise, this was difficult because the TARDIS changed layout so he didn't know where he was going. The voice was becoming louder, he then stopped outside Jack's room, it seemed to be coming from in there. Using his sonic screwdriver he unlocked the door quietly, he froze, laying before him was a naked Jack, closed eyes and gently stroking his hard cock. The doctor's name on his lips. The doctor became suddenly aroused, he felt a heat coming from his boxers. His hand, subconsciously, went down to palm his throbbing member from the outside of his clothing. Jack's strokes became faster, his breath was becoming more ragged. The doctor's eyes closed as he enjoyed the sounds coming from Jack, his right hand went into his pants and he started to stroke himself. Jack's eyes opened, he saw the doctor standing there, he wasn't embarrassed, "hey doc, you having fun over there?" His eyes shot open immediately, his checks flushed red, "I-i-i heard, um, my my name, so i, um thought you were in trouble." His voice was stuttering slightly, "nope, no trouble here, I could use your help though..." He nodded down towards his cock, his hand still rapped around himself. The doctor didn't need any further encouragement, he went other to the bed, straddled Jack's legs and replaced Jack's hand with his own. He gently stroked up and down his shaft, rubbing his thumb over the pre-cum covered head. " oh doc, yes" he moaned gently at the wonderful sensations. The doctor bent over and licked the tip, making Jack's hips buckle up into his mouth. He places both hands on either side of Jack's hips to hold him to the bed, he slowly licked up and down the shaft, torturously slow, Jack tried to move his hips up into his mouth, but ge was firmly held onto the bed. He let out a moan of frustration. "ughh please doc, come on!" The doctor just laughed around his cock, causing amazing vibrations. He stopped what he was doing and crouched up over Jack, he found his entrance and pushed two of his fingers into himself, stretching himself. He licked his hand and ran it over Jack's cock, he then positioned it and sank down onto it. They both moaned out at the friction. Jack began to thrust up into him and The doctor moved with him. He rode him so hard they were both moaning and panting, their breathing becoming faster. Jack felt the tightening in his balls and thrust up into the doctor. Jack wrapped his hand around the doc's cock and pumped him hard and fast, "oh god Jack, yesss, so good!" And with one last stroke he came all over jacks hand. He fell onto Jack and they kissed. Jack could feel the doc's hearts beating against his chest. They layed there in each other's arms.


End file.
